NiwEnglisc:Knerisbok 1
This is a sample text in "Niw Englisc" from Genesis 1, verses 1-13. It will be presented in both Latin and Runic alphabets. Latin 1 In þem Anginn Godd scop þie Hefene and þie Erðe. 2 Nu was þie Erðe wœst and lær, Þiestre was ofer þer Diepe, and þe Gaast Goddes laaþ ofer þen Watern. 3 And Godd sæȝde, “Werðe Liht!” and þær warþ Liht. 4 Godd sah þat þat Liht god was, and he sced þat Liht of þer Þiestre. 5 Godd næmde þat Liht “Dæȝ,” and þie Þiestre næmde he “Naht.” And þær warþ Æfen, and þær warþ Morgen —þe ærste Dæȝ. 6 And Godd sæȝde, “Werðe ane Hwalfe betwien þen Watern, um Water of Water to scaden.” 7 So Godd makte þie Hwalfe and scod þat Water under þer Hwalfe of þem Water þæronbufen. And it warþ so. 8 Godd næmde þie Hwalfe “Roder.” And þær warþ Æfen, and þær warþ Morgen —þe second Dæȝ. 9 And Godd sæȝde, “Samme þat Water under þem Roder to anem Stedd, and werðe dryge Grund gesiene.” And it warþ so. 10 Godd næmde þen drygen Grund “Land,” and þie gesammden Water næmde he “Sæn.” And Godd sah, þat it god was. 11 Þenn Godd sæȝde, “Sprute þat Land Wyrte: sædbære Planten and Beame on þem Land, þe Ofett mid Sæde þærin bere, æfter hjeren syndrigen Kynnen.” And it warþ so. 12 Þat Land bar Wyrte: Planten, þe Sæde birþ, æfter hjeren Kynnen and Beame, þe Ofett mid Sæde þærin birþ, æfter hjeren Kynnen. And Godd sah, þat it god was. 13 And þær warþ Æfen, and þær warþ Morgen — þe þridde Dæȝ. Runic 1 ᛁᚾ ᚦᛖᛗ ᚪᚾᚸᛁᚾᚾ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚳᚩᛈ ᚦᛁᛖ ᚻᛖᚠᛖᚾᛖ ⁊ ᚦᛁᛖ ᛖᚱᚧᛖ. 2 ᚾᚢ ᚹᚪᛋ ᚦᛁᛖ ᛖᚱᚧᛖ ᚹᛟᛥ ⁊ ᛚᚫᚱ, ᚦᛁᛖᛋᛏᚱᛖ ᚹᚪᛋ ᚩᚠᛖᚱ ᚦᛖᚱ ᛞᛁᛖᛈᛖ, ⁊ ᚦᛖ ᚸᚪᚪᛥ ᚸᚩᛞᛞᛖᛋ ᛚᚪᚪᚦ ᚩᚠᛖᚱ ᚦᛖᚾ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱᚾ. 3 ⁊ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚫᚷᛞᛖ, “ᚹᛖᚱᚧᛖ ᛚᛁᚻᛏ!” ⁊ ᚦᚫᚱ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᛚᛁᚻᛏ. 4 ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚪᚻ ᚦᚪᛏ ᚦᚪᛏ ᛚᛁᚻᛏ ᚸᚩᛞ ᚹᚪᛋ, ⁊ ᚻᛖ ᛋᚳᛖᛞ ᚦᚪᛏ ᛚᛁᚻᛏ ᚩᚠ ᚦᛖᚱ ᚦᛁᛖᛋᛏᚱᛖ. 5 ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᚾᚫᛗᛞᛖ ᚦᚪᛏ ᛚᛁᚻᛏ “ᛞᚫᚷ,” ⁊ ᚦᛁᛖ ᚦᛁᛖᛋᛏᚱᛖ ᚾᚫᛗᛞᛖ ᚻᛖ “ᚾᚪᚻᛏ.” ⁊ ᚦᚫᚱ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᚫᚠᛖᚾ, ⁊ ᚦᚫᚱ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᛗᚩᚱᚸᛖᚾ —ᚦᛖ ᚫᚱᛥᛖ ᛞᚫᚷ. 6 ⁊ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚫᚷᛞᛖ, “ᚹᛖᚱᚧᛖ ᚪᚾᛖ ᛯᚪᛚᚠᛖ ᛒᛖᛏᚹᛁᛖᚾ ᚦᛖᚾ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱᚾ, ᚢᛗ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱ ᚩᚠ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱ ᛏᚩ ᛋᚳᚪᛞᛖᚾ.” 7 ᛋᚩ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛗᚪᛣᛏᛖ ᚦᛁᛖ ᛯᚪᛚᚠᛖ ⁊ ᛋᚳᛖᛞ ᚦᚪᛏ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱ ᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱ ᚦᛖᚱ ᛯᚪᛚᚠᛖ ᚩᚠ ᚦᛖᛗ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱ ᚦᚫᚱᚩᚾᛒᚢᚠᛖᚾ. ⁊ ᛁᛏ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᛋᚩ. 8 ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᚾᚫᛗᛞᛖ ᚦᛁᛖ ᛯᚪᛚᚠᛖ “ᚱᚩᛞᛖᚱ.” ⁊ ᚦᚫᚱ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᚫᚠᛖᚾ, ⁊ ᚦᚫᚱ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᛗᚩᚱᚸᛖᚾ —ᚦᛖ ᛏᚹᛖᚷᚾᚦᛖ ᛞᚫᚷ. 9 ⁊ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚫᚷᛞᛖ, “ᛋᚪᛗᛗᛖ ᚦᚪᛏ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱ ᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱ ᚦᛖᛗ ᚱᚩᛞᛖᚱ ᛏᚩ ᚪᚾᛖᛗ ᛥᛖᛞᛞ, ⁊ ᚹᛖᚱᚧᛖ ᛞᚱᚣᚸᛖ ᚸᚱᚢᚾᛞ ᚸᛖᛋᛁᛖᚾᛖ.” ⁊ ᛁᛏ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᛋᚩ. 10 ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᚾᚫᛗᛞᛖ ᚦᛖᚾ ᛞᚱᚣᚸᛖᚾ ᚸᚱᚢᚾᛞ “ᛚᚪᚾᛞ,” ⁊ ᚦᛁᛖ ᚸᛖᛋᚪᛗᛗᛞᛖᚾ ᚹᚪᛏᛖᚱ ᚾᚫᛗᛞᛖ ᚻᛖ “ᛋᚫᚾ.” ⁊ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚪᚻ, ᚦᚪᛏ ᛁᛏ ᚸᚩᛞ ᚹᚪᛋ. 11 ᚦᛖᚾᚾ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚫᚷᛞᛖ, “ᛋᛈᚱᚢᛏᛖ ᚦᚪᛏ ᛚᚪᚾᛞ ᚹᚣᚱᛏᛖ: ᛋᚫᛞᛒᚫᚱᛖ ᛈᛚᚪᚾᛏᛖᚾ ⁊ ᛒᛠᛗᛖ ᚩᚾ ᚦᛖᛗ ᛚᚪᚾᛞ, ᚦᛖ ᚩᚠᛖᛏᛏ ᛗᛁᛞ ᛋᚫᛞᛖ ᚦᚫᚱᛁᚾ ᛒᛖᚱᛖ, ᚫᚠᛏᛖᚱ ᚻᛄᛖᚱᛖᚾ ᛋᚣᚾᛞᚱᛁᚸᛖᚾ ᛣᚣᚾᚾᛖᚾ.” ⁊ ᛁᛏ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᛋᚩ. 12 ᚦᚪᛏ ᛚᚪᚾᛞ ᛒᚪᚱ ᚹᚣᚱᛏᛖ: ᛈᛚᚪᚾᛏᛖᚾ, ᚦᛖ ᛋᚫᛞᛖ ᛒᛁᚱᚦ, ᚫᚠᛏᛖᚱ ᚻᛄᛖᚱᛖᚾ ᛣᚣᚾᚾᛖᚾ ⁊ ᛒᛠᛗᛖ, ᚦᛖ ᚩᚠᛖᛏᛏ ᛗᛁᛞ ᛋᚫᛞᛖ ᚦᚫᚱᛁᚾ ᛒᛁᚱᚦ, ᚫᚠᛏᛖᚱ ᚻᛄᛖᚱᛖᚾ ᛣᚣᚾᚾᛖᚾ. ⁊ ᚸᚩᛞᛞ ᛋᚪᚻ, ᚦᚪᛏ ᛁᛏ ᚸᚩᛞ ᚹᚪᛋ. 13 ⁊ ᚦᚫᚱ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᚫᚠᛖᚾ, ⁊ ᚦᚫᚱ ᚹᚪᚱᚦ ᛗᚩᚱᚸᛖᚾ — ᚦᛖ ᚦᚱᛁᛞᛞᛖ ᛞᚫᚷ.